Empty Promises
by Janeway1390
Summary: Buffy is in LA grieving over Angel. Xander finds her and wants to help. When Buffy returns to Sunnydale five years later she has a big surprise for him. AU
1. Comfort

**A/N** This is and idea my friend gave me. I hope you enjoy the story and reviews are always helpful.

**Summary**- Season 3. Buffy is feeling depressed in LA and takes advantage of Xander's presence and willingness to help. When Buffy return's to Sunnydale she has a surprise for Xander and the rest of the gang.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. It all belongs to Joss.

* * *

Buffy sat at the edge of her bed, staring out the window. She was captivated by a young girl sitting by a few trash cans, clutching at her Teddy Bear. It was an image Buffy was used to since she came to Los Angeles.

Six weeks. That was how long she had been here. Six weeks since she had killed the love of her life. Memories of Angel passed through her mind. The look on his face when she thrust the sword through his chest still haunted her dreams. Buffy closed her eyes and tried to make the image go away.

The Slayer looked at her clock. It was almost time to go to work. She sighed. The waitressing job paid little and she had to deal with disgusting creeps, but she needed the money. It was also a good way to pass the time.

* * *

Buffy threw her keys on the bed on plopped down next to them. One of the waitresses called in sick and she had to work a double shift. She was beat and all she wanted to do was take a nice long bath, then go to sleep. She got up and got herself a towel and headed to her bathroom, when she heard a loud knock on the door. 

She went over to it, knowing it was her landlord demanding money. She had already paid him, but she figured he was too drunk to remember that.

"What do you want Tony?"

"Pay up," he slurred almost dropping the bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand.

She just slammed the door in his face. She could hear him move on to the door next to her. Buffy turned making her way back to her bathroom when there was another knock on her door.

"I already paid you, you son of a bitch. Go away!" she yelled. But there was another knock. She went over to the door, furious. She wanted to punch him so badly, hell he'd probably forget about it in the morning anyway.

She threw open the door and was about to raise her fist when she saw it wasn't Tony standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Xander?" She asked trying to hide her shock. She never actually expected them to find her. It wasn't like she was leaving a paper trail.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to come see you."

She glared at him. He was actually the last person she expected to see, omitting Angel himself.

"Go home, Xander."

"Not until we talk"

She looked at him expectantly waiting for him to tell her whatever he needed to, then he could leave and she would be alone again.

"Are you going to let me in or are we going to do this in the hallway?"

She stepped aside and let him enter. She closed the door behind him and went over to sit on the edge of her bed. She stared at him standing in front of her, but he didn't say anything.

"How did you find me?"

"I beat up a vampire for information." he said. Buffy gave him a questioning look and he continued " Okay I was beat up by a vampire and I caught his conversation with his buddy. They said they spotted the Slayer in LA."

"Why did they send _you_? I expected Giles to come to try to make me come home."

"Giles doesn't know you're here. I didn't tell anyone I knew where you were."

Her face registered shock, but she didn't make a sound. "Then what do want want?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Buffy you left without a word. We didn't know what happened. We're all worried."

"I'm not going home," she stated. The look on his face made her heart break. He had probably gone through a lot to come here without letting anyone know. It touched her, and she was acting like a bitch.

"I'm not asking you to. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He said softly. He could tell Buffy was still grief-stricken over the loss of Angel. He hated seeing her like this. He hated that he couldn't comfort her.

"I-I'm not," she said breaking down. He went and put his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest.

"How can I help?"

She brought her head up to stare in his eyes. She saw his love for her there. She needed to get over Angel and she knew a way to do that.

She brought her lips to his, he was shocked for a moment, but he kissed her back. She laid him back on the bed as their kissed deepened.

"Buffy I've never . . ."

"Just let it happen"


	2. Arrival

_Five Years Later_

Buffy sighed as she passed the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign. She couldn't believe she was actually here. For a moment she reflected back on the events that made her leave Sunnydale in the first place. The Slayer turned to the little boy next to her and gently shook him. He sighed and reluctantly stirred.

"Wake up Mattie. We're here."

Buffy's son straightened in his seat so he could look out the window. His dark brown hair was rustled by the breeze.

"Finally," he said as she smiled at him "I'm hungry, mommy."

"You're always hungry," she replied rolling her eyes. "I'm sure Grandma will make you something when we get to her house. Now remember to be on you're best behavior."

"Yes mommy."

Buffy was really nervous to see her mother and sister again. She hadn't seen or spoke to them in five years and wondered what their reaction was going to be when she showed up on their doorstep. She had told her son stories about his family, which he was always anxious to hear, but she never had any photos to show them. She was glad he would finally get a face to add to all the stories.

The sun was setting as they neared Revello Drive and Buffy's butterflies grew. She still didn't know what she was going to say. She parked the car and went to the passenger's side to get her son. They walked up the walkway hand in hand. Buffy noticed the dining room light on, which meant they were probably having dinner.

Buffy drew a breath and gently knocked on the door.

* * *

"Are you going out later?" Joyce asked her daughter as they sat down for dinner. 

"Maybe. I was thinking about stopping by the Magic Box and see if they need any help," Dawn replied.

"Just don't go out patrolling with them. We don't need a repeat of last week."

"I promise," she said. Last week she went patrolling with Spike, Xander, and Giles and ended up getting kidnaped by some demon. Since then her mother rarely let her out of her sight. She was about to make a joke about it when there was a soft knock on the door. "That's probably Xander or Willow," Dawn said excitedly, getting up from her seat.

"I'll get it," Joyce said gently pushing Dawn back into her chair.

"Mom," Buffy said lamely as her mother stared at her with wide eyes.

"Who is it?" Dawn asked walking to the door. She gasped at the sight of her sister. She looked like she was about to faint.

"Hi Dawn." Buffy said as a hand reached out and tugged at her shirt. Dawn's attention was drawn to a little brown haired boy clinging to Buffy's waist.

"Mommy, I have to go potty." Buffy flushed slightly as she looked at her son. Silently Joyce moved out of the doorway to let them pass. Buffy led her son up the stairs to the bathroom, leaving her mother and sister standing shocked by an open door.

Dawn and her mother went and sat on the couch waiting for Buffy and her son to return. A million questions were running through both of their minds, but neither of them could find the words to express them.

Soon they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up at Buffy. "Before we do anything I want to introduce you to someone." she said standing behind Mattie. "This is my five year old son, Matthew. And Mattie this is your Grandma Joyce and Auntie Dawn." she gestured to the two women in front of her.

"Hello Mattie," Joyce said walking over to her grandson and picking him up. "It's very nice to meet you."

"He's so cute." Dawn squealed as she pinched his cheeks.

"Honey, why don't you go to the kitchen with Auntie Dawn. She'll fix you a snack and Grandma and I can talk."

Mattie nodded as Joyce handed him to Dawn. They walked into the kitchen and Buffy could hear the sounds of cupboards closing and pots clanking.

"He looks a lot like you."

"Yeah, but he acts so much like his father."

"Who is his father?"

Buffy knew the question would come and she dreaded it. She wanted her son to know who his father was before anyone else did. That was a part of why she came here. She wanted to see what he was doing or even if he was still alive.

"You do know who the father is?" Joyce asked incredulously.

"Of course," she replied taken aback. What did her mother think she was up to all these years? But Buffy couldn't blame her. Explanations would come, but she had a few things to take care of first. "I can't tell you who the father is until I know it's safe. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Buffy, what's going on? You show up after five years acting cryptic. Are you in trouble?"

"Yes. But that's all I can tell you right now. Where do Giles and the gang hang out these days?"

"The Magic Box."

"I need to go talk to them, it's important."

"Dawn and I can watch after Mattie."

"No," came her quick response "Not that I don't trust you, but I won't let him out of my sight. And I don't want to put you in any danger."

* * *

When they reached the Magic Box the sign on the door read 'Closed'. Buffy tried the door knob, but it was locked. She knocked hoping they were still there. 

"We're closed" said a muffled voice, undoubtably Giles. She smiled remembering all of the little things he used to do that annoyed her. Like when he'd get a little over excited about their latest monster or all the times when he'd cleaned his glasses.

She knocked again, louder this time. She could almost hear him sigh as he walked up to the door. When the door opened he wore an expression similar to her mother's. Buffy quickly pushed passed him and into the shop.

"Ooohhh, donuts!" Mattie yelled wiggling out of her arms. He ran over to a table where a red head sat. A red haired woman jumped when she heard him.

"Mattie, no." Buffy said running after him. She caught him just before he reached the table and she found herself staring into the eyes of her old best friend.


	3. Answers

"Buffy?" the witch asked, shock evident on her face.

"Willow" Buffy whispered. Her friend had grown up, but she was still unmistakably Willow. Her red hair hung loosely by her shoulders and she was holding a book. They were staring at each other trying to find the words to speak, but none came until Buffy heard a loud crash to her right. She looked over at her son who was holding a donut and standing next to the fallen box and the floor.

"Mattie," Buffy said sighing.

"I didn't mean to mommy."

"I know honey. Help me pick the rest of them up."

"Mommy?" For the first time Willow noticed the resemblance between her old friend and the boy. She watched as Buffy put the box of donuts back on the table and look up at her.

"This isn't really the way I wanted you to meet. But Willow and Giles this is my son Mattie. Mattie this is Willow and Giles."

Mattie peeked at them from behind his mother. He wished that everyone in the room wasn't staring at him. Normally he liked the attention, but he didn't know these people.

"Buffy, I uh, wow!" Willow said. She wanted to know why Buffy had come back after so long, but she didn't want to make a scene in front of the boy.

"Where have you been?" Giles asked, but there was no scolding in his voice, only wonder.

"Los Angeles at first. Then I moved to San Diego about a year after I had Mattie."

"When was that?"

"About ten months after I left. I know we have a lot to catch up on and believe me I would love to do that, but I came here for a reason."

Giles took off his glasses and let her continue. "A year or so ago I got involved with someone. Like most of my relationships he turned out to be evil. He tried to kidnap Mattie. I guess he thinks my son has powers, but he doesn't. And I've read about other Slayers having children and they didn't pass along powers."

"What about the father? Did he have powers?" Giles looked to Buffy for an answer, but she just looked to the floor.

"Do you think he's on his way to Sunnydale to try to kidnap Mattie again?" Willow asked sensing Buffy's discomfort..

"I don't think he'll stop coming unless he gets what he wants. Or I kill him.And I've tried, but nothing works."

"What's his name?"

"Well he called himself Michael, but I found out his real name is The Immortal."

"The name doesn't ring a bell, but we'll look into it." Giles said walking to a bookshelf, then he stopped and looked at the Slayer. "Buffy not that I mind having you back, in fact I'm thrilled to see you're well, but why did you come back after so long?"

Buffy grabbed her son and looked to Willow then back to Giles. "I needed help protecting my son and you are the only people I trust."

Giles nodded and smiled slightly. He turned his attention back to a bookshelf and Buffy turned to Willow.

"You look great, Will." Buffy knew it was lame, but she was at a loss for words.

Willow stared at her for a moment then her eyes filled with tears and she enveloped Buffy in a hug. "I missed you so much. I knew you'd come back one day."

"I missed you too."

* * *

"Buffy he's so cute!" Willow whispered after Mattie had fallen asleep. They were still at the Magic Box researching the Immortal, but had no luck finding much on him.

"Yeah, just like his father."

"Buffy I don't want to push, but who is his father?"

Buffy sighed. "I don't want to tell anyone until Mattie knows. He's never met his father."

"What happened to him?"

"I honestly don't know. I-I was pretty vulnerable after I killed Angel. So I let something happen. He loved me. And it took me a long time to realize it, but I loved him too. I bailed after . . .never saw him again."

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" someone asked from behind her.

Buffy froze. Her back was to the door, but she knew who just walked through it. Xander's voice woke up Mattie.

"I didn't know we had company. I'm sorry I woke you up," he apologized.

Mattie's eyes got wide and he ran to Buffy.

"Do you know him Mommy?"

"Yeah honey, I do," she turned around to see the shocked faces of Xander, Cordelia, and two faces she didn't know.

"Buffy?" Cordelia breathed.

"Mattie this is Xander and Cordy. They won't hurt you okay? Xander, Cordelia, this is my son, Mattie."

Xander looked shocked. He looked from Buffy to the boy standing next to her and his expression turned into anger.

"Well it looks like it didn't take you long to move on."

"Xander!" Willow scolded.

He ignored her and went on. "It's nice to know that our little encounter didn't mean much."

"Xander, please. Not now," she pleaded.

"I-I loved you. I thought that meant something to you."

"It did."

"I guess not so much since you moved on to bang the next person you could find."

"Dammit Xander. He's your son!"


	4. Not So Long Ago

The whole room went quiet. Buffy closed her eyes and sighed. She hadn't wanted everyone to find out like that, especially Mattie. Xander had just made her so mad. She wasn't a slut and she didn't want them all to think she was and she didn't want her son to have to hear that.

Mattie looked up at her with big eyes and she gave him a reassuring smile. She picked him up and looked at Xander who, she could tell, was trying to find words, but couldn't.

"Mattie I never want you to repeat what mommy's gonna say, okay?" he nodded and put his hands over his ears. Despite the tension in the room, she had to smile. "Xander you're a jackass."

She walked out of the Magic Box and headed for home.

* * *

Willow stood with her mouth hanging slightly open. She looked around the room and saw similar expressions on the faces of everyone else. When Buffy walked out her expression turned to anger and she walked over to Xander and slapped him on the arm as hard as she could.

"Buffy's right you are a jackass."

"Ow!" he screeched and grabbed his arm. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Maybe not blow up at her as soon as you walked into the room. And what are you still standing here for? Go after her."

* * *

"Buffy! Buffy wait!" Xander yelled as he ran to catch up with her.

She stopped and turned around. He saw she had tears in her eyes and it broke his heart. "Look I'm really sorry about what happened. I just . . . it's been rough here lately. I didn't mean any of those things I said to you. Especially in front of your . . . our son."

"Is this my daddy?" Mattie asked quietly.

"Yes Mattie. This is your father, Xander. Xander this is your son, Mattie."

Xander's face brightened when she said daddy. "C-Can I . . ." his voice trailed off, but Buffy knew what he meant. She handed Mattie to Xander who enveloped him in a hug. "It's nice to meet you," he said as he kissed Mattie's forehead.

"Do you want to come back to my apartment so we can talk?"

"I'd like that."

By the time they had reached Xander's apartment, Mattie had fallen asleep in his father's arms. Xander laid the boy down in his bed, but he didn't want to let him go. He quietly closed the door and sat down next to Buffy on the couch.

"He looks a lot like you."

"Yeah, but he acts so much like you," Buffy smiled.

"I'm still really sorry about what happened at the Magic Box. I was such a jerk."

"I understand. That wasn't the way I wanted either of you to find out."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were barely eighteen. You still had a lot of growing up to do." He laughed and nodded. " I couldn't ask you to raise a child."

"But I would have," he said looking into her eyes.

"I know that now. And I'm sorry I never told you."

"It's funny, I barely know him and I already love him. I love him more than I thought possible. The only other person I love that much is you," he tore his eyes away from hers. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be, but he wasn't prepared for what she did.

Buffy reached over and cupped his cheek, then leaned over and kissed him. After awhile she broke away and looked into his eyes. "I love you too."

* * *

Buffy woke up later that morning still wrapped in Xander's arms. They had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Hey, Mommy. Did you know that Daddy has Coco Puffs?" Mattie said as he put a spoonful into his mouth.

Xander laughed. "He found my stash."

"We should probably get home. Mom and Dawn are probably worried."

"Oh, okay," Xander said disappointment evident on his face.

"You're coming too."

"Good," he smiled.

After they talked to her mother and Dawn, the trio made their way back to the Magic Box. They looked like a family and that was all Buffy really wanted. Xander opened the door for her and she and Mattie walked in. She looked at all the smiling faces in the room and her eyes landed on someone she thought she'd never see again.

Angel.


	5. Taken

"Angel?"

The vampire stood speechless. Buffy? She had finally come back. Why was she holding Xander's hand? And who was the little boy Xander was carrying?

"Buffy," was all he was able to get out.

"I killed you."

"You did. He came back about three months after you left. This entity called The First brought him back," Xander said filling in the blanks. He expected her to let go of his hand and run to Angel, but all she did was squeeze his hand tighter. He looked down at her and she nodded accepting it.

"Crazier things have happened," she watched as Xander set Mattie down so Buffy could introduce them. Once she did Angel became even more confused.

"Both of you . . .after you left. I uh . . ."

Giles walked into the room and interrupted them. Something which Buffy was thankful for.

"Have you found anything new Giles?"

"Not much, but we have a few leads."

"Good. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, actually. Willow and Tara are in the back working on a locator spell. I'm sure they have a few questions for you." Xander had told Buffy about what happened after she went away and the thing that surprised her the most was how Oz left Willow. He had also told her about Willow and Tara's relationship. It might take a little getting used to, but even though she left for five years, she still considered Willow her best friend and she just wanted her to be happy.

"Make sure he doesn't get into any magick stuff, okay?" Buffy said to Xander and pointed to Mattie.

"Gotcha." Buffy leaned in for a quick kiss before heading off in the direction Giles had indicated.

"Wow, Will. I guess you really are magick chick now. I didn't really believe Xander when he told me."

"Buffy, hey," she greeted her friend with a hug. "How are you and Xander? Did you work things out last night?"

A small smile crept to Buffy's lips as she replied. "Yeah we're good. Better than good actually."

"I want all the details later," she said excitedly. She smiled again and turned to Tara. "Buffy this is my girlfriend Tara. Tara this is my best friend Buffy."

Tears started to form in Buffy's eyes when Willow introduced her as her best friend. Maybe some things didn't change. Maybe she could make a life for herself and son here.

"It's nice to finally meet you Buffy. Willow talks about you all the time," the shy witch said as she shook Buffy's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," she let go of Tara's hand and turned her attention to the floor where the spell was set up. "I see stinky herbs are a go."

Willow rolled her eyes and smiled. "There necessary for the spell. And I think they smell good." There were candles lit all over the room and there were funny symbols drawn on the floor beneath a map of Southern California.

"So how's this work?"

"Well we say a few words, sprinkle some herbs, and a little light will pop up where The Immortal is. . .hopefully."

"What do you mean 'hopefully'? "

The witches shared a look before Willow answered. "Well sometimes our spells kinda . . .backfire, but I wouldn't worry."

Buffy raised her eyebrows, but shrugged it off. She wasn't sure what her friend meant by 'backfires', but it was the only way they could find The Immortal. The Slayer backed up to let the witches do their spell. Just like Willow promised a small light appeared and floated above the map. Willow looked up at Buffy then back to the map.

"Where is he?" Buffy asked.

"About five feet from where you're standing," came a voice from behind her. The Immortal was holding her son with his hand over Mattie's mouth. He gave Buffy a smirk before disappearing.


End file.
